


(Colors of the) Canadian flag

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Career, F/M, First work - Freeform, Future, Pining, Romance, Wedding, Whirlwind Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: He often viewed people as some kind of problem that needed to be solved.  A personality to unveil.  And once he’s finally uncovered and seen a person—he often, no, he assigns a color to them.yellow – cheerfulblue – broodingbrown – humblegreen – adventurousorange – creativeviolet – meticulousgray – well gray means, idontlikeyouasapersonand finally red. He reserves red for one and one person only. Tessa Virtue.





	(Colors of the) Canadian flag

 

 

Scott Moir has always liked math.  He loved how he had to work hard for the answer, how he had to rattle his brains just to see how to approach an equation, how things aren’t actually what they seem.  Solving problems and assigning variables? Count him in.  Math has been his strong suit—he liked how one thing, one expression can actually become to mean something else. 

 

He often viewed people as some kind of problem that needed to be solved.  A personality to unveil.  And once he’s finally uncovered and seen a person—he often, no, he assigns a color to them.

 

yellow – cheerful

blue – brooding

brown – humble

green – adventurous

orange – creative

violet – meticulous

gray – well gray means, _idontlikeyouasaperson_

 

and finally red. He reserves red for one and one person only. _Tessa Virtue._

 

he always knew (or not) that red was tessa’s color.  He always sees it when he danced with her, when he dips her, when he touches her, when he buries his nose in her neck, when he, well yeah you get the idea. it’s her color.

 

It’s her power, he thinks.  Who else can have the power to deliver a gold winning performance while in excruciating pain?

but then he sees that it’s her determination, her determination to win and take all the goals and wins she wants. and she deserves.    

it’s her passion. her desire. _her love._

 

That’s why it was such a motherfucking joy when he saw her in that red backless dress for their final free dance on Olympic ice.  That red dress. and since he thinks red is her fucking color, he believes that she can pull it off anywhere.  even in her wedding. but it still came as a surprise when she said,

 

“I want a red wedding dress.”

 

he was sipping on his melted smoothie while they were waiting for their tour bus when she blurted it and the juice nearly came out of his nose the moment she blurted it. 

 

_Tessa virtue. talking about a wedding dress?_

 

he had never seen (or heard) tessa virtue talk about wedding before.  much less her own.  which is why this comes as such a shock when she mentions such preference. 

“not to burst your bubble, T. but do you even have a wedding you’re preparing for?”, he chuckles but inside him is a storm. asking himself, _is there someone else? someone new?  has she met someone? how would she meet someone? and how fast would it be that she’s already talking about weddings?!?!?!?!_ inside him is a maelstrom of emotions and winning right now is despair. or fright. or confusion. he doesn’t even know anymore

 

tessa seems to consider his question for a moment, looking at him with a warm smile before saying that she doesn’t need to have someone in her life to visualize herself in her perfect wedding dress.  she then laughs and states, “It’s gonna be a red wedding and George RR Martin can kiss my feet!”

 

and by then he doesn’t even know but the pain in his chest eases, even just for a little bit and he shares in the laughter.

 

_shares in the joke. of course, George RR martin-whatever can kiss your feet, tess. who is he anyway, to stop you from a red wedding._

She has had her fair share of flings and boyfriends throughout the years, and he knows them all.  Most of them he didn’t like and was thankful for that it was just a fling, while some others really did make him jealous and nervous, asking himself, _is he it? is he gonna be the one she finally chooses?_

 

which is why it was such a welcome relief when tessa breaks up with them (because of course, it’s tessa who does the dumping, who in their right mind would break up with tessa virtue, first of her name, breaker of chains to every heart, bringer of light and joy to the entirety of the world) _They come and go,_ is what tessa always says about them.  She never shed a tear for them.  After all, she already got tired of continuously shedding tears for a guy a while back. _never again._

 

There are instances when he asks himself, _is it my fault? had I loved her then and not only now, would we have been better?_ he hurt her so bad a decade ago and many years he has toiled for them to get back to the semblancy of what they have now.  _and it was fucking hard._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Once, he got the courage and asked her, “Tess, am I the reason with your attitude towards men?” it took everything in him to ask her that, not only because in the first palce, it’s already shameful to ask someone that, but it also implies the fact that he believes that she loved him that much to change her entire perspective of the male species.

 

Tessa raised an eyebrow and threw him her patented _Seriously?_ stare.  “Come on, Moir.  That was a decade ago.  Why dwell on juvenile things? Drink up, old man.”

 

and then she smiled at him.

 

and up until today, he still doesn’t know what to believe.

* * *

 

_I haven’t met someone who could potentially and literally sweep me off my feet. I don’t want to waste my energy on stupid and nonsensical things.  Someone for everyone? yeah, right._

but then one day, she ate all her words.

 

 

* * *

 

But Tessa did think of it sometimes.  That what if, there really is someone out there for her?  Someone who wouldn’t pin all their hopes and dreams on her, but would actually go for their hopes and dreams with her?  But she was already hurt once. And once is far too much for Tessa Virtue. 

 

She eventually moved on with her life and to different guys.  She took the world by storm, and soon enough, he was seeing her more on ads and billboards than in flesh.  She moved on, had relationships, but always, not giving her all.  But deep inside her, lies a hope that maybe, just maybe.  that _someone_ is there, worth fighting for, worth risking for. 

 

But life went on.  She went to work.  And whatever she achieved, however far her accomplishments took her, she always came home to an empty apartment.

 

She never liked surprises.  She likes system.  She likes preparation.  She likes routine. 

 

but him? _he surprised her in the best way._

 

* * *

 

it took her a year and a very spontaneous wedding proposal and the _perfectly imperfect_ guy to change her mind. 

 

 _I actually am going to wear white,_ she laughs.  _the priest might condemn me if I don’t wear white._ a very blooming Tessa Virtue tells him on one of their lunch dates.  It was a week after he proposed and everyone is still reeling from the revelation that she is getting married.  No one expected it.  Not even him, as she has actually shunned off getting married ages ago, when her own parents’ marriage broke down and left her in the ashes.  Even Tess still has doubts about that proposal and about the wedding (She’s Tessa Virtue, of course, she’s going to have doubts and she’ll need to double check everything first) but the unfamiliar yet heartwarming ring on her left hand washes those fears away. 

 

He was staring at her and then she suddenly looked at him, _and smiled._

_She’s so happy it could be a crime._

 

* * *

 

he knew that the white would fit her (of course, any fucking thing would fit Tessa Virtue, it’s just who she is, she brings beauty to even a trash bag.  Exhibit A: him) but he still thinks that she looks better in a red dress.

 

for him, she is _the red girl in a white dress._

_white wedding dress._

* * *

 

**You look great, T!**

I know.  See, I’m so happy and I wouldn’t even deflect your compliments.

 

**Didn’t you ever think of running away?**

and waste all the money for this wedding? Haha, no

 

**I’m being serious here, T. not ever?**

Listen to me, okay?  You’ve known me for 22 years now and you’ve always believed in me.  You were always the one who was behind me, telling me that I’m great.  and you never saw me do something I didn’t want.  I want this, I really do.

 

**I’m sorry.  I’m just, I just want to make sure.**

I’m so serious about this that I am getting scared, but not enough to run away! this is life long commitment! I’ve never imagined I’d get to this point. This is almost an out-of-body experience for me.  But, Moir, fuck, I feel great!

 

**What made you decide on it?**

She smiled again and it struck how her smile is even brighter now, wider and more joyous.  He didn’t think her smiles could get any better, any more beautiful.  but then again, tessa virture renders him speechless and lost for a moment.

 

she said _I just woke up one day and realized why it never worked with anyone else._

* * *

 

There’s been so many times he felt nervous. being an Olympic athlete and all. but today, nothing can compare to the tightening of his chest, to the discomfort he feels all over his body. _nothing._

 

Patrick was all smiles while looking at tess, the joy radiating from him, _this is so unexpected! but at least she is so fucking happy, right? she is._

 

the nervousness that he felt, was now replaced with pain.

 

* * *

 

they met again for late lunch after his coaching duties.  he was her best friend after all. but gone was the easy atmosphere and conversation they used to always have.  the banter that set his heart alight. nothing was there.

 

 _I’m sorry._ that’s what she greeted him after 5 seconds of awkwardness in the air

 

**why?**

she looks around the restaurant before blurting out, _I don’t know. I just feel like saying sorry to you._

**you’re getting married tomorrow, tess. stop fucking with my feelings.**

she stopped and stared at him and he flinched the moment those words left his mouth. well, there goes nothing, I guess.

 

the awkward atmosphere worsened into a tense and unfriendly one.

 

**you’re getting married.**

_I know, I’m the bride, remember._

**red looks good on you.**

_did you know I hate red?,_ she joked and giggled afterwards. oh how he loved her giggles, her laughs, her smiles. too bad he can’t have them forever.

 

**Red really is your color. you should wear red.**

_that would make me look like a heretic._

**nobody could ever accuse you of that.  you could set everything on fire and call it rain, and everyone would still believe you.**

he stared at her for a moment, trying to memorize her face.  he actually has it imprinted in his mind, can recite how many freckles she has, where they are, hell, he even has a favorite freckle of hers.  but now, he’s just scared. scared that one day he might wake up no longer able to call out her face from his mind.

 

**you know that I—**

_I know. you always have._

**I won’t stop.**

_I know and I’m not asking you to. but at some point, you must.  I don’t when that time will come, but you must, I don’t even know if it will come but I’m happy, Scott.  This is the happiest I’ve ever been._

 

and he can’t even deny that. he can’t even unsee the joy and lightness in her face and in her step and in everything that she does now.  it was actually possible that she could look more beautiful, more free, and more gorgeous.

 

**I know. I can see it.**

_thank you for understanding. we have been through a lot, more so than we could handle, and it’s one of the greatest joys of my life that you stayed._

**thank you too. for everything.**

* * *

 

he woke up today and realized. red might be her color. but now white will be the thing that reminds him of her.

 

white as the _love that he lost._

 

* * *

 

He was a masochist, Kaitlyn told him.  It was okay, they said, if he didn’t want to attend the wedding. they would understand. she would understand. His feelings for her were never a secret, up until more than a year ago, when the guy who swept Tess off her feet came into the picture. How many times did he fight for this love, again? Many times, but every single time, nothing worked.

 

He knows when to stop.  He really does. It’s just so _fucking hard to do._

 

The music started, signaling the start of the bridal march.  Even if he felt like his insides were being rearranged were being put back haphazardly, he smiled.

 

All the bridesmaids (Jordan, Kaitlyn, Kat, Allie, Jess) couldn’t stop crying.  _at long last, finally._

 

Him? His chest felt even tighter.  Apparently, there’s something more painful than not being able to breathe. 

 

Apparently, it’s real.  All the beautiful, wonderful memories of your life flash before your eyes when you die. he’s not really dying but if this is what it felt how to be killed slowly, it _fucking_ hurts.  pretending to be alive, but deep inside, every crevice of him was hurting and dying.

 

Will he cry? No.  He wants to but he knows Tess will feel bad if he cries today.  _this is her day.  Their day._ It will be his gift not to fall apart on the most painful day of his life. and of the most beautiful day of her life.

 

She looked so beautiful in white, he realized as he saw her staring to walk towards the aisle.  But he can’t bear to look at her. can’t bear to look as she approaches a life towards the man she loves. 

 

He thinks he really has reached the quota for pain for one lifetime. 

 

He held his breath when Tessa passed by him, she didn’t even look at him.  There was only one man who she gave her entire focus to.  and it wasn’t him.

 

The couple rendered the crowd speechless.

 

With that, Tessa smiled at her groom.

 

_That smile._

_That painfully beautiful and happy smile that made him accept the thing that he feared the most._

**That she wasn’t.  And will never be his.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been in this hole for 4 months now and I've been felt more angst and hurt (lol) than my entire life. But I wouldn't have it any other way. This is my first work, as in FIRST. I just wanted to see if I can channel some feelings for these two mazing souls and please drop some comments on what you think!


End file.
